Love from Unexpected Circumstances
by Midnight.Sakura.Blossom
Summary: As the top medic of Konoha, can Sakura save her best friend, Hinata from a rare disease that weakens the Hyuga heiress as each day passes? What will happen in the process?


**Hello! This is a story idea that's been bugging me lately. I do apologize for getting sidetracked, again. I will update my others stories sometime. But please enjoy this first chapter!**

**I do not own Naruto or any Naruto characters :(**

* * *

It was a normal day in Konoha. Sakura had finally escaped the hospital without notice, she had a lunch date with Hinata. Hinata had become her closest friend, they spent most of their time together, even training early every morning at the Hyuga training grounds. Sakura found the small café and walked inside finding her friend sitting at the very back waiting patiently.

"Hello Hinata."

"Hi Sakura." Hinata smiled, looking up at her pink-haired friend.

They both ordered tea and a light lunch. They easily drifted from subject to subject, but Sakura knew Hinata was stressing about something, but not too sad about it either.

"Alright, Hinata what is it that is bothering you? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Hinata lifted her lavender eyes and stared into the emerald pair across from her. "Hanabi wrote me again, I got her letter just a moment ago." Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi Hyuga, ran away two years earlier, because she did not want to live a life ruled by the Hyuga elders. She felt too confined, so she escaped out of Konoha late one night and has not returned since. She does, however, send Hinata a letter at-least once a month, so for two years the siblings have kept in contact with each other. Hinata's eyes filled with joy, slowly followed by a certain sadness. "Hanabi got married. He is a farmer, and from what she has told me, they are in love with each other." Hinata kept her smile, but Sakura knew what was bothering her friend.

"That's exciting, I'm happy your sister found someone! You know, I'm sure that talking to the elders about compromising, so that you can choose whom you wish to marry, may work. We'll just be persistent. I'll even talk to your father Hiashi with you. He's really not scary like everyone seems to think he is. Under his stern and serious exterior is a big softy, I just know it." Sakura said all of this with her smile growing bigger with each word. Hinata's father had become more open and expressive since Hanabi left the clan and the village behind. Hiashi even sought to make Hinata's and Neji's lives to have more freedom from the clan elders.

"Thank you Sakura. I really appreciate your help."

"It's what friends do. I'll always be here to help in any way Hinata. You know that, never hesitate to ask. Oh, have you heard anything about Neji?"

Hinata's eyes softened when her cousin's name was mentioned, who she thought of more as a big brother. Over the years their relationship grew, and they were both protective of each other, "Well his mission was prolonged, so instead of four months, he might be gone for a little over a year. A backup team was sent this morning."

"Hmmm... I wonder if that was what my team was doing in the Hokage's Office? You know I prefer to stay here at the hospital, unless I'm itching for a mission or if I know it will be dangerous for my boys. Sai and Yamato left with them too. Of course Naruto was excited," Sakura giggled, "Even Sasuke seemed happy to be leaving for a long term mission. I just hope Kakashi-sensei will keep them in line. Or he'll just laugh at them."

Hinata's cheeks became tinged with a light pink at the mention of Naruto. Sakura knew her friend kept her feelings from Naruto, although everyone else knew, the villagers just hoped he would figure out what was standing right in front of him.

The girls continued their talk, until Hinata stopped mid-sentence. Her face became pale, and her breathing slowed and became labored. Sakura immediately jumped into action, sending her healing chakra into her friend's system to diagnose what was wrong. But what she found scared the pink-haired medic. Sakura laid money on the table and began a sequence of seals. She transported Hinata and herself into a private area in the Hospital. Laying Hinata down on an empty hospital bed in a private room used specifically for clan members. She walked into the hallway and began to shout orders to nearby medics and nurses. They all jumped but set into action as quickly as possible. Sakura was the head medic, and had surpassed the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, several years ago.

Sakura quickly summoned her black panther, Amaya. "I need you to go to the Hyuga estate. Seek out Hiashi Hyuga, tell him Hinata has fainted and is here at the hospital with me. Go, now!" Sakura spoke with such urgency and emotion, her panther vanished instantly. She rushed back into the room and began working on Hinata. She had never come across any illness of this kind. She could only stabilise her friend. Tsunade came rushing in followed by Hiashi Hyuga. They both looked at the young woman lying on the hospital bed. She looked so pale and fragile.

Hinata's eyes slowly opened only to close quickly. She groaned in pain, Sakura seemed at a loss, she began sending in her healing chakra to numb any pain that she could. Hinata suddenly began to cough harshly, soon blood accompanied each of her coughs. She quickly had blood covering down the front of her, but she kept her eyes closed while shaking and trembling.

Sakura and Tsunade worked together for several hours to stabilise Hinata once again. Soon she was sleeping soundly in her hospital bed. They both left the room quietly. Sakura explained what had happened to both Hiashi and Lady Tsunade. Tsunade said "In all my years and experience as a medic ninja I have never seen anything like this. Her chakra network is being attacked, but there is not a single trace of any other chakra signature that could be the cause of this." Hiashi looked like his world had just crumbled, which in a way it did. He had lost one daughter, and he would do anything within his power to make sure he would not lose Hinata.

Sakura's mind was whirring with questions, possible solutions, research resources, and most importantly of how worried and scared she was for her best friend. She spoke with such authority and finality that no one would dare argue, "For the time being, someone will be with Hinata at all times. I will screen and check everyone I consider fit to watch over her. Lady Hokage, I will not take any missions until further notice. Hiashi, I would like to go through the Hyuga archives to possibly find any mention of a disease or illness that may pertain to Hinata's condition. I will also seek help from all the other clans regarding treatment or anything medical related that may help in this situation. I will also contact our allied Hidden Villages for any medical research they may have. Of course I will not mention Hinata's name when communicating with our allies. We will send Ino Yamanaka, Lady Hokage if you could inform her and get a team ready to meet with the other Villages. I will send letters immediately, and then Hiashi, we should set up a meeting with the other clan heads about access to their medical archives as well as help with any treatment or resource. We must keep this private, only letting in those we trust." Lady Tsunade was very proud of her former student, and was slightly surprised at how much she had thought through this plan, and how quickly she put it together and was now putting it into action.

She was determined, she would find a way save her best friend. Sakura was not going to give up.

* * *

**SO?... Thoughts, suggestions, concerns? **


End file.
